now what?
by CrazyIsCreativeWriting
Summary: the 100 left off finding the habitable planet Eliguis 3 had found. so now what? this story is my version of season 6. I could use oc's so send them to me! I hope you guys like it. please give it a shot!


**Hiiii I'm new here not on fanfic I've been on it for years I mean new to the 100. I remember the first time the first season of this show came out but I never really got into it. Which I'm glad I don't think I would've been able to handle the cliffhangers of season 2-4 honestly. Anyways first story for this my take on what will happen in season 6. I cant wait for it to come out this year! Just to let you guys know Echo and Bellamy are not together in my version ok? but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Also I don't own any of the shows characters! Just mine :) This is my disclaimer.**

* * *

_Last season on The 100._

_"I've got a plan" madi said_

_"hello Clarke"_

_"I need to get to MccCreary and keep this ship on the ground. Your going to help me, turn around"_

_"its hard to keep track whose side your on"_

_"I guess we have that I common"_

_"I wont let my child die, will you?"_

_"they cant win"_

_"we'll see about that"_

_"it worked"_

_"take us home"_

_Speaking in trisgedasleng "charge"_

_"Diyoza, what the hell is he doing?"_

_"Clarke you have to stop him. He'll kill us all!"_

_"if I cant have this valley, no one can"_

_"kill them all"_

_"we've been here Madi. We were the criminals. The landed in someone else's home and went to war"_

_"you can break the cycle. You can be better them. Then us. The choice is yours, Heda"_

_"Bellamy we have to go"_

_"I'm not leaving my friends. I cant do that again"_

_"it'll be at least 10 years before the valley will come back"_

_"Cryo is the only option"_

_"its up to you Madi"_

_"ok. I guess its time for bed"_

_"why is it just us"_

_"that's the way mom and dad would've wanted it"_

_"wait how long were we asleep?"_

_"about 125 years"_

_"hey guys its been a long time since we recorded one of these. We just put Jordan in Cryo sleep…..earth isn't coming back. Ive been working on a plan B"_

_"it took me 30 years but I finally cracked the Eliguis 3 mission file."_

_Turns out is was a mining mission"_

_"can you see it? Is it beautiful?"_

_"I hope we do better there. Be the good guys. May we meet again"_

* * *

"So Monty got us to this other planet where it is habitable. Which is what Eliguis 3 found? And they're son? Monty and harpers" murphy said.

"correct" Jordan stood with Clarke and Bellamy as everyone else was gathered around them confused.

"either way we will go down and find out what's down there. Maybe Eliguis 3 is down there and have been waiting all these years for someone to find them." Clarke said her hand on Maddie's shoulders.

"what if Eliguis went down there but found something worse and none of them are alive." Murhpy always looking for the down side to things.

"we wont know until we go down there. " Bellamy said glancing at Clarke who nodded. They were scared not knowing what they were going to face but knew they couldn't stay on the ship forever.

"then we better get strapped in cause were going down"

Once they landed on the planet they got out slowly. It wasn't quiet, you could hear various birds tweeting, the wind was blowing lightly making the trees around the open field they landed in shake. It was beautiful with flowers growing and green, lots of green. The air smelled crisp and fresh.

"its beautiful" Clarke said everyone looked around in awe.

"well first things first we have to get off this field if you're right and there is people here. We need to know if they're good or bad" Bellamy took his gun ready to fire when necessary.

So they started walking into the woods. Not knowing the eyes that were already watching them from afar.

Clarke, and Bellamy stood in the front of the group with Maddie, echo, Diyoza, miles, Raven and Jordan behind them. Then it was murphy, Emori, Octavia, Nathan, and Indra. The rest of the group behind a couple of soldiers who had their guns ready for anything that might come. The rest of the soldiers at the rear of the group ready from any attacks from behind.

They walked for hours before murphy said "what if your wrong and nobody's here"

"then what happened to Eliguis 3" as soon as Raven said that a lot of people came out in front of them. With bows and swords aimed at them.

"or maybe they killed them all" everyone side eyed murphy's comment.

"we come in peace" Clarke said. The people with scars on their face and arms and hair color they'd never seen before didn't say a thing. they simply moved out of the way as a man appeared.

"who are you?" he asked

Clarke looked at Bellamy who said "my name is Bellamy Blake and this is Clarke griffin we come from earth seeking shelter and another place to live"

"well you can just go back because we don't accept newcomers"

"we cant" Clarke said "earth is destroyed"

The man stood silent and then laughed "too bad. Kill them"

Before all hell could break loose a whistle was heard long and loud. They man swore under his breath. More people with similarities to the ones threatening them. came out of the tress from behind the group. Four men stood in front of Clarke and Bellamy, as a someone walked forward. The mysterious person was wearing a black cloak with a hood, you couldn't tell who it was. They stood in front of the man but behind the two men who were obviously on their side.

The person removed their hood to reveal a woman with long silver hair.

"Celest so good to see you again"

"what's going on here?"

"its none of your business now is it? So why don't you and your clan turn back around and pretend nothings going on here."

"hm" the woman named celeste turned around and locked eyes with Bellamy and Clarke before turning around "I got a better idea. How about you and your nation turn back around. Because you see they landed on my territory which makes it my business, and my problem to deal with."

The man chuckled before putting on an evil, mad look "we don't not welcome newcomers!"

"well that's for me to find out" she yelled back "so tell your men to stand down now and walk away. We still haven't forgiven your nation for the fire incident"

There was a few tense moments before the man gave his men the signal to back down "hope you know what you're doing"

"always" she said as they retreated away.

The man looked at Clarke and the others and said "my men are order shoot to kill so if any of you trespass into my territory. No mercy will be shown"

"that wont happen" Celeste said.

"just giving the warning" and with that he disappeared with his men into the woods.

She turned around "a couple more inches and I'd only be able to save half of you." looking at them to see they had their hands on their guns. So she added "Don't worry you can trust me" the silver haired girl had perwinkle eyes, blue lips, and was wearing black pants with black knee high boots. A white button up shirt that came to her elbows and black gloves.

"uh thank you?" Clarke said

"no problem. Now did you say you are from Earth?"

Clarke and Bellamy nodded. "wow you must come with me. There's someone you should meet and there will be food and a place to rest if you need it." she looked behind them to see Gaia and Marcus on hand made stretchers. "and a place where you can treat them."

Before walking away she said "Oh and my name is Celeste."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? If you did press that button below and leave me a review. Now don't expect a chapter too soon ill try to write it but I have another story I'm working on for ouran high school host club and one for young justice and I want to try and finish those but if you guys review and like it then maybe ill type the 2 chapter up and upload it sometime. **

**Also I might need some oc's so if you guys can pm me of write one in your review that'd be great!**

**Till next time! Xo Sakura**


End file.
